happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jomais Thorn
Jomais Thorn (usually called Jomais) is a fan character. Bio Jomais is a grey porcupine who always been suspected by alot people. He is a quiet and introverted person, but he sometimes speaks to other. People are suspecting him because he always carries some music boxes. Jomais is claiming that all of his music boxes are "gift" from his mother and his old friends. The music boxes are actually cursed and haunted items that will bring bad lucks to someone who carry them. Since Jomais always carries the music boxes, his life began to be bad and pathetic. He also suffers great bad luck from day to day, causing him got killed in a cruel and gruesome way. Despite this all, Jomais seems don't care about his fates and happily carry his music boxes. He's really afraid to left his music boxes alone in his room. If he does, he'll go insane and kill people around him. The Music Boxes Jomais has alot music boxes in his room. While they haven't any names or genders, some of them are officially given names and genders by their creator. #'Jackester' is a male stuffed jester colored blue, he's wearing a light blue jester hat, and very happy-go-lucky and mischievous. His box is colored blue with orange scallop shapes at both bottom and top of it, has a sliver crank with red handle and red buttons both sides of his box. #'Lascivia' is a female stuffed human colored pink with pinkish white hair and tongue sticking out, she's only wearing a red bow with heart on it. She is very sensuality and violent but less mischievous. Her box is colored pink with red hearts shaped everywhere, has a white hand crank with a heart shaped handle. #'Squishy and Squeeze' are female and male stuffed animals (kangaroos) that their hands are attached/sewed to each other, Squishy is the tall one while Squeeze is the short one. Squishy has a brown button on her right eye and zipper behind her, while Squeeze has sew stitches on his forehead and lips. Squishy is known to be shy and friendly to her creator, Squeeze, on the hand, appears to be mischievous and loud. Their box colored light brown with some colorful buttons and patterns that sewed around them, have a long brown hand crank with two handles. #'Ojo' is a male stuffed monster colored light green that has lot eyes around his whole body, he's quite mischievous for being a prankster and loved to pull a prank to other music boxes. His box is colored green with eye patterns around it, has curved bronze hand crank with an eyeball handle. Trivia *Jomais can talks to his music boxes, however, it's appear to creep people out around him and think that he had lose his mind. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Porcupines Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Grouped Characters Category:Non-animals Category:Evil Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Shy Character Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Season 90 Introductions